Broken Code
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Puck and Artie are bros. They've created a friendship and have each others back. But will the infamous bro code be broken when Puck meets a certain girl by the name of Hannah Abrams...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First multi-chapter story I've ever done! I'm typically a one-shot writer but this needed to be longer! Okay, this is an idea that me and my friend came up with the other night that we think would be an awesome storyline! Just to know, in this story Puck/Lauren never happened. Oh and I might throw in some Artie/Tina in later chapters. I don't know we'll see, please read, reviews, enjoy! **_

"C'mon man, this is not that hard." Artie chastized onto Puck as they starred at their math homework. Ever since he began tutoring him in geomatry last year, their study sessions had become a weekly thing. They sat in Artie's kitchen with their text books out, as Artie continued to try to help Puck who was sitting their playing the drums with Artie's table and two pencils.

"Dude am I ever gonna use this shit in real life? Can't we just go play Halo or something." Puck bombared at him.

Artie sighed, "Whatever." He said as he wheeled back from the table, to go to their family room until he saw what time it was at the clock. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Actually, I'm sorry man but um you got to go it's getting late." he mumbled quickly out to Puck. Puck looked at the clock to see it was barely 4:30. He snorted.

"Late? Dude it's not even close, what the hell are you kicking me out for?" he asked.

"I'm not," Artie tried to protest, "It's just I think it's time you-" But Artie was cut off at the side door closing.

"I"m home." was called through out the house and Artie sighed. His reason for kicking Puck out of the house just walked through the door.

"Who's that?" Puck asked.

"It's no one, like I said you should leave." Artie stated.

"No one huh? Thanks I feel loved." Came from a giggling, sarcastic voice that made her way to the kitchen. Puck turned his head to see who the voice had come from and when he did, he could not believe his eyes. In walked in a petite, adorable, sexy, and beautiful girl. She had long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a straight white smile, and a tiny little body, but somehow with that a fantastic rack. Puck could not stop staring, and it just got worse as she turned at a 90 degree angle, to see that boobs weren't her only great asset.

"Artie, aren't you going to introduce us?" the voice said next.

Artie looked at Puck and looked a little panicked but talke anyway, "Oh sorry, um Puck this is my little sister, Hannah. Hannah this is Puck."

"Hi, nice to meet you." she said as she went to go get a glass of water.

"No please the pleasure is all mine, I'm just a little confused on why we've never met before. I've been over here a lot around the same time and not have had the joy of seeing you." Puck said trying to work some charm.

Hannah giggled, Artie felt nauseous. "Oh well, I have piano practice every week at this time and just got back. Well I um have some homework to do but it was nice to meet you even if my stupid brother likes to act like I don't exist. See you later." she told Puck as she walked out of the kitchen giving him a little wave.

"Yes, see you later indeed." He said as his eyes were glued to her ass as she walked out.

Artie waited until he heard the door to Hannah's room close, and then turned his head back to Puck. "Don't even think about it." he said with a firmness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the fact that, that is my fourteen year old little sister and-" Artie started but Puck cut him off.

"Yeah your fourteen year old hot sister! Why the hell have you been hiding her?" Puck exclaimed with a smile.

"For that very reason! Why do you think I've always made sure that you weren't here when she was home? Or that their are no pictures of her out when you are over? Look she's my little sister, and I may not see her like other guys do but I'm not stupid. I knew that if you met her that this would happen, and I can't let it happen. You can't be interested in Hannah!"

"Why the hell not? I'm your friend right? Wouldn't you rather your sister date someone who was your friend instead of some random dude?" Puck said trying to persaude him.

"That's just the thing you don't date girls, you have sex with girls! If you think I'm going to let my little sister get involved with the guy who in the first three years of his high school career has not only managed to sleep with half the girls in the student body, but also knock up the president of the celibacy club, you are sadly mistaken."

Puck sighed, "Can I least stare at her boobs?"

"Leave!" Artie exclaimed, and Puck grabbed his stuff and listened.

"See you later, dude." Puck said as he left Artie's house.

Artie sighed, he did not like the direction this was going.

_**A/N: Hope it's good! Will update soon and frequently when time allows!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I got no reviews on this story for the longest time so I really didn't feel any motivation to continue it, but finally I did get one review from maymot97, saying that they liked it and asking me to continue I will. Yes I am that person, if someone likes what I'm writing, I'll write even if it's just for them. Which I hope it's not, so if you like the story, review! I'm excited to get back to it. So here is chapter two. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters. **_

The next day at school Puck approached Artie's locker.

"Hey." he said quietly.

Artie looked up and made awkward eye contact. "Hey." he said lowly as he shut his locker and began to wheel away. Puck chased after him.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but I was taken off guard. I hate to break it to you Abrams, your sister is smoking." he told him.

Artie sighed, "Listen, like I said yesterday I'm not blind to the world. I can deal with the stares from the creepy old guys when we go on vacations to the beach. I can't deal with you and my sister though. You're still seventeen for another couple months which makes the difference from you and those creepy old guys is that you can act on what you want without going to jail. I just worry about her that's all. You know I'm your friend but I don't really trust you with her. Please respect that." Artie pleaded.

Puck nodded as Artie wheeled away. Did he want to respect this? No, not a chance in hell. But, he did care about Artie. He couldn't even believe he was saying that. If a year ago someone would have told him that Artie Abrams of all people would've become one of his best friends, he would've kicked their sorry ass. But it was true. Artie was a cool guy, a good friend, and he really needed that. He lost Finn as his best friend because he went behind his back and hooked up with his girlfriend. If he were to go behind Artie's back and hook up with his little sister, it'd be ten times worse than girlfriend.

For the next two weeks, Puck distanced himself from Artie's house. He didn't want the temptation. As sad it was, he really did have sucky self control. When he was making out with Berry right before her and Finn had their break up, it took every single little ounce of strength he had to back off. Of course Rachel's lack of boobs might've helped a little bit, with Hannah that probably wouldn't be the case.

So there he sat in his room on a thursday night, starring at his math book that might as well been filled with chinese. They had a huge test the next day and he had no clue what was going on. Puck really did want to get his grades up, at least for his mom. Other kids had already started applying to colleges and he wanted to at least get something to be accepted, somewhere. He used to not give a shit about school, but like he told Quinn sophomore year, he did have ambition. A lot of ambition. He realized to make that ambition happen, he did need college. Plus, he knew it would make his mom really proud. He figured between knocking up Quinn Fabray and getting himself put in juvie, he owed her at least some pride in him.

He knew none of this crap though. He needed Artie's help. So he manned up, and made his way over to his house. He knew he should probably text or call first, but he really didn't even think about it as he knocked on the door. He waited for about twenty seconds until he heard the door unlock and open.

"Oh hey Puck. Come on in." he heard a soft, sweet voice say. As he actually looked up he knew it was Hannah. She was wearing a grey tank top and navy Sophie shorts. Dammit.

"Hi, um is your brother home?" he said making his way into the house.

"No, he's not. Everyone else is gone. My parents have a work thing for my dad's office and well as Artie goes, he's over at Tina's actually." she said with a spike of happiness in her voice.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Tina's?"

"Yeah, she apparently broke up with Mike, and I don't know we'll see where it goes. I hope it works out well, I like Tina."

Puck found himself starring a little bit as she talked, he tried to snap himself out of it. "Yeah, yeah Tina's cool."

"Yeah sorry he's not here, um do you want something to drink?" She asked him as they headed towards the kitchen and she stood on her tip toes to reach the counter to get a glass.

Artie wasn't home. Nobody was home. Puck knew he should leave. He should just walk away now. For some reason he found himself saying, "Sure."

As she poured the water, he decided to just make conversation, to focus on anything else but looking at her.

"So um yeah, you like Tina?" he enquired.

"Yeah, I do. I mean did I like her when she dumped my brother, not really. But overall I do like her, and Artie was happy with her so you know if they get back together, and if he's happy, than I'm happy."

"Yeah, um Artie's a cool guy, he deserves that."

She smiled and nodded. "What about you? You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh um no, I don't. What about you? Boyfriend?"

She gave a little laugh, "No, no boyfriend."

For Puck this was not getting any easier. They sat in silence for a minute.

"You're a lot different than I thought you'd be." she blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's just, you have this whole bad boy vibe, and I've heard a little bit about it, but it doesn't come across that way. Even with the mohawk." She told him.

"Well, what have you heard?"

"That you like to get around, and that you even got a vasectomy because of a little incident with Quinn Fabray, and that you like to cause trouble." she said giggling a little bit.

Puck felt his face flush. "Well there is definitely more to me than that."

"Alright, why don't you continue to prove it? Let's just talk for a little bit? I have caught you starring by the way." she said laughing some more.

"I could be down to that challenge." Puck said as he sat down next to her on the Abrams's couch. He wasn't sure if he was down. He should probably stop now, leave, quit when he was ahead, but he kind of liked her. She was cool, and he just found himself in a spot that he shouldn't be in.

Over the next hour as they talked the situation not only grew for Puck, but it grew for Hannah. She was starting to like him. He was smooth, he was charming, and he was starting to see how so many girls fell for him. As they sat their laughing and talking, he felt the friction between them. So then he did something really stupid. He kissed her. When she kissed him back, he knew he had to stop. But he didn't. That feeling that he had felt so many times took over. She looked nervous as they continued but he just replied with his normal reply.

"I got it, trust me." He told her as they made her way into his room.

As they continued to make out, it eventually happened, the one thing he was not supposed to do. The thing he kept telling himself that he would respect, he didn't. He had sex with Hannah Abrams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright chapter 3. To let you know there is something hinted in this chapter, that I leave like a little bit of cliff hanger, just want to clarify that is not the theme of this story. So when reading, if you wish, keep that in mind. Please read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters. **_

As he laid in Hannah's bed, he instantly felt regret, guilt, and just about every other emotion under the sun. It wasn't as if he hadn't had a good time, he had just had sex, and that was always a good time. But he did it with the wrong girl. This was what he had wanted as soon as he saw Hannah but wanting it, and doing it, especially when he promised not only himself, but Artie, that he wouldn't, were two completely different things. As he looked at Hannah, he could tell that she didn't exactly feel great about it either. She looked a little freaked out. She was only fourteen, it made sense. Plus, he knew that she felt like she just did something incredibly stupid. They barely knew each other, and he just treated her like so many of the other girls who he barely knew but had sex with. They had been barely laying there for barely even five minutes when she hopped out of bed, and grabbed her bathrobe in closet and put it on.

"I-I think you should go." She told him in a rushed tone.

He just nodded as he got up and put back on his clothes. She lead him to the door as they both stood there, not sure of what to say.

"Um, I'll see you later." Puck said as he awkwardly kissed the top of her head before he left.

As he got home he saw his little sister, Sarah, had fallen asleep on the couch. She was eleven. That was only three years younger than Hannah, a girl who he had just devirginized. If anyone were to ever do that to her, especially someone he thought was his friend, he would never be able to handle it. He now put himself in Artie's shoes to realize how much it would kill him if he found out, and it made him realize what a jerk he was right now.

The next day at school he was tired, he had gotten no sleep whatsoever. It wasn't like him to feel bad about something, but when he did, he really did. This was one of those things.

"Hey." he heard come up behind him in a way that it actually made him jump. He turned around to see Artie's chair.

"Oh, hey man, what's up?"

"Any luck studying for the test last night?" he asked.

Puck tried to act normal, Artie was the last person he really wanted to see right now.

"Yeah, um you know, I tried and stuff."

"Good, well you want go get some lunch? I could review a little bit more with you if you want?"

"Yeah, um yeah that sounds good."

For weeks it was like that with Artie. Awkward. He knew that Artie had no idea, and the fact that he was still acting like his friend, after what he did, killed him. He hadn't talked to Hannah at all. He really thought he should call her, make sure she was okay after everything that happened, but he really couldn't bring himself to do it.

Hannah sat at her desk in front of her computer blank. _You have to do it, you have to _kept replaying in her mind. She took a deep breath and got her hands to make contact with the keyboard, as she typed what she needed to into google. Vasectomy failure. It had been about a month since had sex with Puck and she had not gotten her period about four days ago when she was supposed to. She didn't want to be paranoid but she couldn't help it. I mean what were the chances of his vasectomy not going as planned? She knew they were slim but still she couldn't help the fear that started boiling up inside of her;she was starting to get really scared. The last thing she wanted to be was Puck's _second _baby mama.

Artie had noticed a difference in his sister over the past few weeks and he couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed quieter, more withdrawn, less happy. Especially over the last few days. He didn't know what was wrong, and it was starting to bother him. So he took a deep breath and went into Hannah's room, knocking quickly before entering.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Hannah quickly tried to hide the page she was on, "Um, yeah sure."

Artie observed her and became curious. "What website are you on?" he asked.

"Oh, um nothing, just what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Pretty much what you're doing right now, so why you've been acting so weird?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

Artie didn't look convinced so he took the mouse to her laptop and pulled up the web page.

"Why are you googling vasectomy failure?" he asked lowly.

"Health project." she mumbled out scared. The last thing she wanted was for him to find about this.

Artie thought about it for a minute. 'Health Project' was the same exact excuse he had used a couple years ago when his mom stumbled upon his browser history. He wasn't buying it for a second. Why would she need to look this up? Then it hit him. Fear instantly entered his veins.

"Hannah, tell me the truth." he said in a firm and concerned tone.

Hannah suddenly burst into tears. "Please don't be mad at me." she pleaded.

"Hannah-"

"It was stupid! So stupid! Artie I'm scared, please don't be mad at me!" she sobbed as she crumbled into his lap.

Artie held her tight as she cried into his shoulder, shushing her sobs and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Although as she cried, he tried not to. Everything clicked instantly. His sister, his baby sister, thought she was pregnant. He wanted to throw up. This couldn't be happening. It was the exact thing he always wanted to prevent. Although one thing he was still trying to figure out. Who had she had sex with? What kind of teenage kid gets a vasectomy? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, not just the realization but anger. Anger like he had never felt before in his entire life. He knew one who had, one who knew better or at least he thought he would, to lay a finger on her. Noah friggin Puckerman.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright chapter four! This one is a little short, but intense. Thanks to all those who reviewed and please continue to do so, and if you haven't don't be shy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but original characters**_

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to frickin' kill you!" Puck heard an angry Artie shout at him as he kept trying to wheel his chair towards him, probably to attempt to punch him but Mike and Finn were holding him back.

It all seemed so familiar. Suddenly it was two years ago again, he had been caught, by someone who was his friend, because of what he had done, and was being attempted to be beaten up in the choir room.

It didn't take long for Mr. Schue to walk in. "Artie calm down! What the hell is going on?"

"Ask Puck. Although, I doubt you'll get anything honest out of him. Honesty is something you get from people who are trustworthy and clearly he is not." Artie retorted.

"How-how did you find out?" Puck asked. He knew there was no use in trying to act confused, he had been caught. He knew this was about Hannah, and the jig was up. No more hiding.

"It was decently easy to figure out when I found my sister crying, while looking up vasectomy failure!" Artie shouted. That was true, because it was how he figured it out. Although eventually Hannah coped out, after she finally stopped crying to confirm everything Artie thought. He now knew everything.

Puck took a second to process what he had just said before everything started making sense. When it did it terrified him. Not again.

"Oh shit, no, she's-"

"No, okay no. I took her to a clinic, they did a test, it was negative. That doesn't change the fact that at fourteen, god damn fourteen, that she had to go through that! Whether you were snipped or not doesn't give you a right to think you can just get away with that. Mistakes with persuaders like that do happen, and you could've ruined her life! She was petrified! I told you to stay away from her! You're supposed to be my friend, friends don't have sex with their friends little sisters! That's not how it works! How could you do that to me? To her? She's not like all those other girls Puck, she was naive, innocent. She's in eighth grade! She's a kid!" Artie exasperated.

Puck was shocked, he had never seen Artie that mad before. He didn't even think he could get that mad. Ever. He kept his voice quiet and low, it expressed how he truly felt; ashamed. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I felt awful about it afterward, it just happened."

"Do you have any idea how much I love her? Any idea at all? This isn't like some girl that your friend was dating for a few months; she's my baby sister." Artie told him. This time he didn't sound furious, his voice was low and soft. It sounded more than anything else, heartbroken.

"Artie, I'm so sorry. Please just listen-" Puck pleaded but Artie cut him off.

"There is nothing you could say to me that would change this. Nothing. Stay the hell away from my sister, and stay the hell away from me." His voice was bitter and cold as he quickly wheeled out of the choir room.

Everyone was silent, in shock.

"Um, we won't have practice today. I'll just see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Schue said quietly as everyone began to clear the choir room.

Puck just stood their, unable to move. As everyone slowly cleared out of the choir room. Finn however, stayed.

"You know, in a way I forgave you last year, about everything that happened with Quinn and the baby and everything. I did that because no matter how close we were or how close you were to anyone else, I thought you changed."

"I did! I, I didn't want to have sex with Hannah! Well I did, but I didn't mean for it to actually happen, I just lost control! Look, everyone else hates me right now, I don't need you to hate me again too."

"Why would I hate you for this? You didn't do this to me this time. Look me and Quinn, any of our attempts at dating, were never meant to be successful. I thought what you did to me was low, because well it was, but what you did to Artie? What you did to me doesn't even compare to this." he finished as he left the choir room.

Puck just sat at a chair, emotion filling his eyes. He didn't want to cry, that's the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to. He just lost one if not more of his best friends. Now their was only one thing to do, get Artie's friendship back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I usually don't take this long to update! Sorry about that but I was suffering some writers block. After this there will probably be one or two more chapters of this story left, haven't decided yet. Hopefully the wait won't be as long! This chapter is a little short but I like how it turned out. Please read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Hannah, I do own her. **_

Artie lay on his bed that night, as the day replayed in his brain over and over again. A part of him thought that he might've over reacted a little, but he quickly pushed that aside. Because it was Hannah. That day, just a couple ago, would haunt him forever.

_After a while her sobs let up slightly, well enough for him to talk to her. _

"_You, you had sex with Puck?" he asked sadly. _

_She nodded. "He came over looking for you about a month ago. We started talking, and he kissed me, and it just happened. I'm so sorry, Artie. I'm so sorry." _

_He sighed. Right now he felt so hurt. Hannah made a mistake but he knew he had to get over being mad at her. Puck on the other hand he couldn't do. He talked to him about this, and he just full out betrayed him, they were supposed to be friends. What he felt like doing now was freaking out, but he knew he could do that later. He had to be brave right now, his little sister was scared and she needed him._

"_You think you're pregnant, that's why you're looking all this up?" _

_Once again she nodded. "I know it's unlikely, with the vasectomy and everything but I'm late and paranoid, and I don't know I'm just really scared!" she said sobbing all over again. _

"_It's okay, it's okay. We, we'll figure it out. You and me, we're going to figure this out." _

_And so they did. He took her to a clinic in town without their parents finding out, he held her hand as they waited for test results and sighed a massive amount of relief with her when they came out negative. _

She looked so damn scared, that was something that happened to tragic, sad girls. That wasn't supposed to happen to his baby sister, especially because of someone who was supposedly his friend.

He couldn't let but let his mind linger to how this may have been his fault. He knew it wasn't. It was Puck's and Hannah's but he couldn't help feeling that way a little. Older brothers were supposed to be protectors. It was like as if it might as well been an unspoken rule that everybody knew. Artie didn't have any other siblings beside Hannah. He was the oldest and she was the youngest. They had always been pretty close. When she was born Artie had just turned five and the idea of having a little sister excited him. He felt eager to protect her, happy about it. It stayed that way for a while, while she was a little kid and protecting her just made sure she didn't fall and scrape her knee, stuff like that. After the accident though his view on it became more serious. He knew what true pain and true loss felt like and he didn't want her to experience anything like that ever. Suddenly protecting her didn't seem like fun anymore, it turned into a serious responsibility. As she got older certain things to protect her from became added. There was no denying that his sister was beautiful, and he knew that when it came to boys that could get her in trouble. Not to mention the fact that some guy hurting her, and doing things with her that should not be done made his skin crawl. And now look what happened. What he didn't want to happen happened and he couldn't help but wonder what he could've done to stop it.

He knew that was something he had to get over. But he wasn't sure if he could get over being mad at Puck. That was the ultimate betrayal, and he had done it. Honestly when Puck joined glee club in the beginning of sophomore year he was less than thrilled. This was the guy who had locked him in a port-a-potty after all. In the beginning he still seemed like a jerk, and then the baby daddy truth came out, and everything became way more complicated. While everyone else seemed pretty shocked by it, the only thing Artie was shocked by was that he didn't figure it out on his own. When he found out Quinn was pregnant, believing it was Finn's did seem to make sense of course. They were dating, and Finn was naieve and stupid, and probably not the best person to trust with a condom. Yet at the same time it was hard to believe that nice, sweet, stupid Finn would be the one who would pressure and convince Miss. Queen of the Virgin Parade to open her legs to him. To do that, someone would need experience, skills in manipulation and lying, and have a way with girls; and Puck did. In fact he got around so much that Artie was shocked that it took him this long to actually get a girl pregnant.

Artie thought what he did to Finn was wrong of course, it was awful. But he knew he wanted to help Quinn with the mess he helped make, and be involved with their baby. It seemed like he was changing. After they gave Beth up for adoption, Puck reverted back to his old self a little bit, but in a way better. He was still the same guy but he seemed now to at least have a little bit more morals. It turns out he didn't, he did the same exact thing. Which was to stick his dick were it didn't belong. Their friendship was over, that's all it would ever be now, was over.


End file.
